


Sparkling Care

by Lintu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Transformer Sparklings, past implied relationship, sparkling!rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: First Aid has to care for Sparkling!Rodimus. It's a little awkward, but he'll manage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep and just needed to Drabble for First Aid. I know I'm not that great, but instead of just deleting this on a notepad, I kinda wanna post it just so I can track future improvement with my writing. 
> 
> Requests are always welcome and I'd love to Drabble anything involving the Delphi medics specifically. Hit me the heck up if you have any ideas/prompts.

"Up!"

Upon hearing the small request, First Aid was already in motion to scoop the small red sparkling into his arms. No sooner than he got the sparkling situated, he was already making another request.

"Dooooown!"

Sighing, First Aid lowered Rodimus back down onto his desk. Already knew this would repeat, as it had been for the last ten minutes. Clearly the CMO wasn't meant to get anything done today.

"Up!"

"Rodimus, sweetspark, if I lift you up you gotta stay up. So do you wanna be up or down?"

Maybe if he hadn't had his hands full, First Aid wouldn't mind to humor the children's game Rodimus insisted on playing. Surly the sparkling was just growing bored of being stationary. Crayons only got so far. Unfortunately the inventory wasn't going to check itself and Rodimus needed to decide if he wanted to be up and help out by holding the datapad for First Aid, or if Rodimus wanted to be down and stay on First Aid's desk and color. 

It was truly a tough decision, Rodimus would admit if he had been asked. On one hand, First Aid had some really nice crayons to color with, some really fun coloring sheets as well, but Rodimus knew if he helped out with the inventory he was more likely to get an energon treat for his hard work. While the sparkling was very vocal, he'd never admit out loud just how much he enjoyed being in Aid's hold.

"Hhhmmm," Rodimus pondered for the moment, looking back and forth between his nice crayons and a very patient First Aid. "Up."

One last time First Aid reached down, scooping Rodimus back up, grinning behind his mask when he felt Rodimus cuddle in close, content with his choice. It was almost too easy, Aid thought to himself, as far as caring for Rodimus went. There were complications, as there would be expected of ones significant other were to revert in age. Thankfully it was only temporary, Rodimus's condition, and by the end of the week he'd be back to normal.

Side affect of licking some alien artifact. Not something that surprised First Aid when the report came through, if he was being honest. 'Rodimus' and 'licking foreign object' really wasn't an uncommon thing to imagine, as the captain was known for impulsive decisions. Especially when said artifact was colored like that of energon candy. It was hardly anything Aid could blame him of. 

Situating the inventory datapad into smaller, golden hands, Rodimus gave a tiny thumbs up to indicate he was ready to help. It was better to work fast, before Rodimus could get fussy. While he had been behaved for most of the day, it would only be a matter of time before his tiny patience would be pressed and tested. Being a racing frame meant Rodimus had more energy to burn off. Coloring and taping inventory squares was plenty of a distraction, but even Aid could see the twitch to his spoiler, hungry to move. It was clear that Rodimus was trying to hold himself together, itchy to race around. Being stationary was a hard task, but he did it for First Aid.

It was extremely touching.

"See those?" First Aid nodded to a box of tubes, unable to point while holding such precious cargo. "We use these when we flush out lines and repair cables. Can you find where the tubes are listed?" 

Waiting until Rodimus found the appropriate box and checked it off, First Aid soon moved to the next item. Boxes of syringes, mesh patches, all of the works that kept the medbay functioning. First Aid would nod to each object, give Rodimus a little description of each and have him check it off. Of course First Aid had no expectation that Rodimus would remember anything he taught, but it gave the medic some peace of mind that he was educating. One by one Rodimus ticked them off, only half paying attention. It was enough to pacify First Aid.

"I'm boooored." Rodimus could only keep quiet for so long. He had made almost through the whole list before squirming and growing impatient.

Honestly, Aid was impressed at how well Rodimus had behaved. No hissy fits, no crying, no trying to steal glossa depressors to build small forts. Saving their progress, First Aid quickly removed the datapad from Rodimus's hands and turned it off, giving the tiny sparkling a gentle rock here and there as he paced across the medbay. Tension bled from Rodimus's frame as he was lulled by the rocking, his little hands curling around First Aid's neck. While the medic was not his true carrier, Rodimus couldn't help but feel some kind of connection to him in this state, one his vocabulary and processor were too small to comprehend.

First Aid gently lowered himself into his desk chair, giving Rodimus the slack enough to curl up more forwards over his chest to line up their sparks. It was hard for Aid to tell if Rodimus knew what he was doing, if he knew he was drawn into the comforting lull of the whirl of Aid's spark, or if maybe it was a subconscious thing that sparklings did out of instinct. Either way. Aid lacked the exposure to sparklings to see what was true either way. 

Letting his fingers rub and tweak over Rodimus's helm kibble, it was hard not to smile when Rodimus would chirp and trill with appreciation. Soon enough Rodimus quieted down, falling into recharge against First Aid's chest. Yeah, First Aid was going to feel sad once Rodimus was back to normal. While he would have his Rodimus back in his life, this new Rodimus gave him so much hope for the future. That maybe this post war Cybertron could actually turn out okay. 

Shuttering his optics, hugging Rodimus close, Aid made a silent vow to do all he could for the good of Cybertron's future. It was the least he could do to assist Rodimus in his quest. Curling protectively around Rodimus, First Aid could feel himself starting to slip into recharge himself.

No matter what, big or small, adult or sparkling, First Aid vowed to protect him. Rodimus. His prime. 

Even if protecting him meant caring for him in such a vunerable state. Day by at they'd get through this, this and anything else that came their way. Together they could truly be a force to be reckoned with. But for now, they both could use a nap.


End file.
